Remember
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun, sungguh. Bahkan ketika dia menyusuri sudut demi sudut kota Ikebukuro dan mengingat berbagai hal yang dia lakukan bersama si pirang bodoh itu beberapa tahun lalu. –Shizaya, Fluff. RnR are loved :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Oh, not mine. It's Ryohgo Narita's.

Summary : Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun, sungguh. Bahkan ketika dia menyusuri sudut demi sudut kota Ikebukuro dan mengingat berbagai hal yang dia lakukan bersama si pirang bodoh itu. –Shizaya, Fluff. RnR are loved :3

**Remember**

**Chapter 1 of 2**

**.**

**~by : kiriohisagi~**

Izaya tidak sedang merindukan siapapun, bahkan ketika dia melewati jalan Ikebukuro yang ramai dan berhenti disalah satu titik yang membuatnya lupa bernafas sejenak. Sebuah pertigaan yang lenggang, Izaya menatap lurus ke salah satu sudut jalan, menemukan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu sedang menyetop taksi.

.

_._

"_Tunggu, jangan berani-berani!" Izaya mendengar suara berat dengan nada yang mengintimidasi ketika dia sudah akan membuka pintu taksi yang dia stop. Izaya menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat pria lebih tinggi darinya sedang terengah-engah mencoba meraih pintu taksi milik Izaya._

"_Hah?" Izaya mengangkat alisnya. "Aku yang duluan menemukan taksi ini, tuan."_

"_Percayalah, aku sedang terburu-buru." Sahut pria itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Dia menatap Izaya tidak sabar, seolah-olah bilang kalau Izaya sudah membuang waktunya. Saat itu Izaya sadar, terlepas dari rambut pirang nyorak miliknya, pria ini juga mempunyai mata almond yang sedikit—ingat, cuma sedikit—indah._

The heck_ yang dia pikirkan?_

_Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melengos tidak peduli. Siapapun pria ini, perarutan tetaplah peraturan. Izaya yang duluan menemukan taksi, jadi Izaya menang. Memikirkan itu, Izaya buru-buru membuka pintu taksi dan masuk kedalam. Tapi sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya._

"_Maaf," katanya. Dan butuh waktu sebentar bagi Izaya untuk sadar dia sudah ada dipinggir jalan, sedang taksi itu melaju tanpanya. Izaya melongo. Sejak kapan, coba?_

"_Pirang kurangajar," Izaya mendesis benci kearah taksi yang sudah mengecil dikejauhan, tempat pria pirang yang entah siapa namanya itu berada. Oh, Izaya tidak akan pernah melupakan ini. Apalagi ketika dia menemukan sebuah dompet yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

_Izaya membukanya dan menemukan foto pria pirang dengan mata almond itu bersebelahan dengan sebuah alamat dan nomor telepon, semacam kartu nama._

_Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Izaya mendengus. Ini bukan komik shojo kan?_

_._

.

Izaya menatap sudut pertigaan itu lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Di pertigaan itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan. Izaya melanjutkan jalannya, menyetop taksi, dan menyebutkan sebuah alamat, kali ini tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Izaya masih diam, menatap gedung-gedung dan beberapa tempat yang banyak berubah sejak dia meninggalkan kota ini. Banyak yang berubah, setiap orang juga berubah. Tapi Izaya tahu, ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah, setidaknya belum.

Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah bar yang masih tutup. Izaya turun dan menatap seluruh gedung itu dengan datar. Bar ini juga belum berubah, masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun. Bahkan ketika kakinya tanpa dia sadari melangkah kedalam bar yang masih sepi, dan matanya berhenti disebuah titik. Dimana dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu sedang berdiri disana, menatap tidak percaya kearah bartender yang sedang mengocok minuman.

.

_._

_Yang pertama kali Izaya lihat ketika dia memasuki bar ini adalah kepala pirang yang mencolok. Izaya mendekat dan menatap tidak percaya pada bartender yang sedang membuat minuman._

_Mata almond yang sama!_

_Teriak Izaya dalam hati. Tadi dompet, sekarang bertemu lagi, selanjutnya apa? Izaya sudah akan berbicara ketika si kepala pirang mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu mata dengannya._

"_Oh!" kepala pirang itu terkejut menemukan Izaya sedang berdiri dibalik meja bar. "Pria taksi yang tadi." Kata kepala pirang membuat Izaya berdecak. Jadi bagi pria ini dia cuma sekedar Pria Taksi, huh?_

_Izaya lalu memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dan memesan minuman, mencoba tidak peduli dengan perkataan si pirang yang omong-omong ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Izaya pura-pura tersenyum manis, mencoba menunjukkan kalau dia tidak dendam sama sekali._

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang tujuan kita sama, he? Kalau tahu aku tidak masalah berbagi taksi denganmu." Katanya sambil mendengarkan pesanan tamu yang lain. Izaya tertawa kecil, selain kurangjar ternyata pria ini bodoh ya? Bagaimana bias dia tahu kalau tujuan mereka sama?_

"_Begitu ya? Baiklah, lain kali aku akan bilang, Shizu-chan."_

_Si Bartender menoleh ke arah Izaya dengan heran, bertanya-tanya kenapa pria yang baru dikenalnya bisa tahu namanya._

"_Tahu namaku darimana? Dan oh ya, bukan Shizu-chan. Shizuo." Si bartender mengoreksi, Izaya terkekeh._

"_Lebih suka Shizu-chan ah, kan lebih imut." Izaya mengedipkan satu matanya, dan dia tahu si kepala pirang itu tidak suka. Sempurna, karena itu memang tujuan Izaya._

_Bartender itu lalu berdehem._

"_Lalu, kau pesan minum apa?"_

"_Apa saja yang menurutmu enak deh." Sahut Izaya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat pria bartender itu mengedipkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk._

_Izaya tertawa menang dalam hati. Dia bersumpah tidak akan mengembalikan dompet pria ini sebelum dia bermain-main sebentar. Karena pria ini menarik—untuk digoda maksudnya._

_Sayangnya, Izaya di masa itu belum tahu tentang apapun. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa pria pirang itu tidak sekedar menjadi pria yang dia goda karena merebut taksinya malam itu._

_._

.

Izaya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika keluar dari bar yang masih sepi. Dia menatap sekeliling dan berhenti disalah satu trotoar jalan, tempat dia melihat dirinya dimasa lalu sedang berjalan dengan seseorang, rambutnya pirang.

.

_._

"_Jadi, kali ini kemana?" Tanya si rambut pirang menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Izaya tertawa, menikmati setiap sikap canggung si pirang yang menurutnya lucu._

_Well, ini kali kelima mereka bertemu kalau hari pertama mereka berebut taksi itu dihitung. Dan kali ketiga mereka keluar bersama setelah si pirang selesai bekerja._

_Izaya waktu itu masih belum tahu kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama pirang bodoh ini bisa sebegini menyenangkan._

"_Terserah, aku tidak punya rencana. Tapi ini sudah jam sebelas lho Shizu-chan," Izaya melihat jam tangannya, tepat saat dia mendengar decakan apa boleh buat dari si pirang._

"_Di bar tadi kau tidak makan apapun kan? Jadi, makan malam?"_

_Izaya melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah si pirang bodoh yang sekarang sedang pura-pura membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Izaya terkekeh, jadi akhirnya pirang bodoh ini berani mengajaknya makan malam, huh?_

"_Boleh, dimana?" Tanya Izaya._

"_Kau tahu restoran di ujung jalan itu? Yang cat nya putih tulang."_

"_Ho, itu restoran mahal Shizu-chan. Butuh pesan tempat dulu, setahuku." Izaya berkata sambil berpikir tentang isi dompetnya kalau-kalau uang si pirang bodoh ini tidak cukup._

"_Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sudah memesan tempatnya sejak beberapa hari omong-omong."_

_Izaya tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Dia tersenyum antara ingin tertawa dan tidak percaya. Tapi satu yang pasti, Izaya senang. Sangat senang sampai dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu._

_._

.

Izaya mengangkat sudut bibirnya tipis ketika melewati sebuah restoran diujung jalan yang catnya sudah berganti jadi putih susu, bukan putih tulang lagi.

Dia ingat saat pertama kali kesana. Ingat bagaimana si pirang bodoh itu begitu terlihat sangat hati-hati malam itu. Segalanya terencana, makanannya, musiknya, benar-benar indah.

Oh, tidak. Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun, tentu saja. Termasuk ketika dia melihat dirinya di masa lalu yang sedang memasuki pintu restoran itu bersama seseorang yang lagi-lagi berkepala pirang.

Izaya ingat yang satu itu. Kali kedua mereka pergi ke restoran bercat putih tulang ini. Malam dimana si pirang bodoh itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sama bodohnya.

Izaya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

**My first fic in this Fandom setelah puas cuma jadi reader sekian lama :) Oh iya, Reviews are loved :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Oh, not mine. It's Ryohgo Narita's.

Summary : Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun, sungguh. Bahkan ketika dia menyusuri sudut demi sudut kota Ikebukuro dan mengingat berbagai hal yang dia lakukan bersama si pirang bodoh itu. –Shizaya, Fluff. RnR are loved :3

**Remember**

**Chapter 2 of 2**

**.**

**~by : kiriohisagi~**

_Ini kali kedua mereka pergi ke restoran mahal yang bercat putih tulang, kali keenam mereka pergi berdua setelah si pirang selesai bekerja, dan kali kedelapan mereka bertemu. Izaya sebenarnya merasa lucu menyadari bagaimana dia menghitung setiap pertemuannya dengan pirang bodoh yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan ini._

"_Izaya," si pirang itu menyebut namanya tepat saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu kursi restoran itu. Izaya menggumam sambil melihat-lihat map menu yang ada dimeja._

"_Kau pernah bilang kalau rumahmu bukan di Ikebukuro, kan. Dimana tepatnya?"_

"_Kenapa kau ingin tahu, hm?" Izaya bertanya balik sambil masih melihat-lihat menu yang malam ini entah kenapa mendadak terlihat lebih enak._

"_Hanya penasaran. Kau sempat bilang padaku kalau kau tidak akan lama di Ikebukuro, itu maksudnya… bagaimana?"_

"_Wah, wah," Izaya berhenti melihat menu untuk sekedar tersenyum lebar menggoda kearah Shizu-chan nya. "Jadi Shizu-chan kawatir kalau aku akan meninggalkan Shizu-chan di Ikebukuro sendirian ya?"_

_Si pirang diam sejenak, seperti mencerna kata-kata Izaya, kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya._

"_Aku cuma bertanya. Berhenti menggoda!" Si pirang itu, Shizuo, setengah membentak. Terlihat begitu kesal dan semakin kesal ketika Izaya tertawa-tawa._

"_Hei Izaya, aku serius. Kau benar-benar tidak akan lama di Ikebukuro?" sampai pertanyaan ini, Izaya diam. Si pirang ini serius bertanya, rupanya._

"_Begitulah," jawab Izaya akhirnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku cuma sedang ada urusan disini, beberapa hari lagi sudah akan pergi."_

"_Seberapa jauh?" Izaya melihat mata almond si pirang itu menatap lurus kearah matanya. Izaya tidak pernah suka ini. Dia tidak pernah suka bagaimana jantungnya berdenyut pelan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata almond pria didepannya._

"_Apanya yang seberapa jauh?"_

"_Rumahmu. Apalagi?" nada si pirang ini, seperti biasa, rendah dan terdengar mengintimidasi._

"_Jauh. Bukan di pulau ini."_

_Dan pada jawaban Izaya yang itu, si pirang menghela nafasnya._

"_Kapan kau pulang?"_

"_Kira-kira empat hari lagi. Omong-omong, kau tidak pesan makanan Shizu-chan?" Izaya lalu menyebutkan beberapa nama makanan kepada pelayan yang baru sampai ketempatnya. Si pirang hanya menyebutkan kata 'sama dengan orang ini' kemudian kembali lagi pada topik. Izaya kalah, dia tidak bisa membuat Shizuo merubah topik pembicaraan._

_Izaya tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka akan membicarakan ini. Izaya sekarang sedikit menyesal. Harusnya dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengikat dirinya dengan sesuatu atau seseorang di Ikebukuro ini. Atau akibatnya seperti sekarang._

"_Kalau begitu, sehari sebelum kau pulang,"_

"_Hah?" Izaya tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"_

"_Kerumahku. Menginaplah."_

_Izaya ingat satu hal tentang malam itu, ketika dia menatap Shizuo dengan heran, Shizuo menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang sangat bodoh._

"_Aku menyukaimu. Harusnya kau cukup pintar untuk tahu, kan?"_

_._

.

Izaya tersenyum simpul lalu menyetop taksi lainnya dan pergi menuju tujuan berikutnya, sebuah bekas apartemen kosong yang sekarang sudah hangus, bekas kebakaran beberapa bulan yang lalu katanya.

Izaya sedang tidak merindukan siapapun. Sungguh. Bahkan ketika kakinya lagi-lagi menuntunnya ke arah sebuah tangga yang penuh dengan bekas hangus api. Izaya berdecak menyadari betapa apartemen ini sudah banyak berubah.

Izaya berhenti disebuah pintu yang sudah rusak dan membukanya. Silau. Dia berdiri dan menatap ruangan yang cukup luas. Dan ingatan-ingatan tentang malam itu berebut masuk kedalam kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dia tidak sedang merindukan siapapun. Berkali-kali Izaya meyakinkan dirinya dalam satu hari ini. Tapi ketika dia melihat dirinya beberapa tahun lalu diruangan itu, bersama kepala pirang yang sama, sedang saling memagut bibir dengan manis, Izaya menyerah.

Dia merindukan si pirang bodoh itu. Dia sangat merindukannya.

Izaya tidak pernah mau meninggalkan kota ini, kalau dia boleh jujur. Tidak setelah malam saat dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu terikat dengan pirang bodoh bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Malam saat Shizuo memeluknya. Malam saat Shizuo menciumnya. Malam saat nafas dan tubuh mereka menyatu.

.

_._

"_Kau tidak tidur? Besok pagi kau sudah harus berangkat kan?" Shizuo memainkan ujung rambut Izaya yang ada dipelukannya. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring disebuah tempat tidur yang kacau._

"_Tidak bisa." Izaya terkekeh._

"_Kenapa? Tadi tidak sesakit itu kan?" Tanya Shizuo. Izaya mendengus, tidak sakit apanya!_

"_Tentu saja sakit, bodoh. Dimana-mana yang pertama kali itu pasti sakit. Lagipula—" kata-kata Izaya terhenti oleh ciuman lembut Shizuo. Singkat, tapi manis._

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Ini malam terakhir kita, besok kau sudah akan pergi. Jadi lebih baik kita tidur, atau kau mau bermain sesuatu? Menonton TV?"_

"_Kau punya kartu?"_

"_Punya, tapi pakai dulu bajumu atau aku akan menyerangmu lagi."_

_Izaya tertawa. Dia akan merindukan semua ini._

_._

.

Dada sesak itu menyakitkan. Izaya keluar dari kompleks apartemen yang sudah hangus itu dan menyeberang jalan raya. Hari ini sudah cukup.

Izaya pikir dia bisa melupakan semua kejadian di Ikebukuro beberapa tahun lalu setelah dia pulang. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Si pirang bodoh itu selalu tidak pernah absen di banyak mimpinya. Kelihatannya picisan, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Izaya harus menyerah untuk menyangkal kalau dia tidak sedang merindukan siapapun sekarang, karena dia sangat merindukan si pirang bodoh itu.

Izaya menatap bangunan apartemen itu sekali lagi.

Hangus.

Izaya tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dia tersedak saat sarapan ketika membaca berita terbakarnya Apartemen yang sangat dia kenal di Ikebukuro. Tempat si pirang itu tinggal. Izaya harus ke Ikebukuro! Dia hanya tahu satu hal itu. Dia harus!

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, mengitari Ikebukuro seharian seperti orang bodoh yang menyedihkan. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu bersama pria berambut pirang, yang bermata almond, yang tinggi, yang kurangajar, yang menyebalkan, yang bisa menjadi sangat manis, yang lucu kalau digoda, yang berani mengajaknya tidur dipertemuan mereka kedelapan, yang jago diranjang, yang memeluknya erat saat dia akan pergi seolah tidak mau kehilangan dia.

_Trttttt._

Sesuatu bergetar. Izaya merogoh ponsel disakunya dan membukanya. Email dari seseorang.

_Kau dimana bodoh? Telat satu jam._

Izaya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia mengetik beberapa patah kata lalu mengirimnya. Dia sudah harus pergi, seseorang sudah menunggunya. Ingat ini, waktu terus berlalu. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Izaya sudah harus bergerak maju, hidup dimasa sekarang.

Baiklah. Izaya berjalan, meninggalkan kompleks Apartemen yang hangus itu, menyimpan semua kenangannya disana. Izaya harus menemui seseorang.

.

.

Seseorang dengan muka tertekuk berdiri dipersimpangan, tampak menunggu. Dia tidak berhenti melihat jamnya dan menyumpah-nyumpah karena yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Kesabarannya habis, dia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Email ketiganya dalam lima belas menit ini. Balasan '_aku sudah akan kesana, tunggulah.'_ beberapa menit lalu tidak cukup menenangkannya.

Pria itu sudah akan mengirim email keempatnya ketika melihat orang yang dia tunggu melambai kearahnya dikejauhan.

Orihara Izaya.

"Yo, menunggu lama?"

"Satu jam lebih lima belas menit." Pria itu terlihat benar-benar kesal. Izaya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku sudah datang sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi aku berkeliling sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Coba tebak?" Izaya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan. Sudahlah, sekarang ke Apartemenku." Pria itu melihat sekeliling lalu menyetop sebuah taksi. "Kau duluan."

Izaya tertawa.

"Apa?" Pria itu menatap Izaya heran, Izaya hanya menggeleng lalu masuk ke taksi yang pintunya sudah terbuka, diikuti pria itu.

"Kau tidak merasa lucu? Disudut pertigaan ini, ditempat ini, beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau merebut taksi yang aku temukan. Sekarang, ditempat yang sama, kau menyetopnya untukku dan mempersilahkan aku naik duluan. Ternyata hidup itu memang adil ya."

Pria disamping Izaya mendengus.

"Benar juga. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan karma ya, Apartemen lamaku yang hangus itu juga. Jangan-jangan itu karma darimu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mencari Apartemenku yang sekarang."

"Kau berlebihan." Izaya tertawa geli.

Benar, waktu memang akan terus berjalan. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan masa lalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia harus hidup dimasa sekarang, bersama orang yang tidak hanya akan jadi masa lalunya, tapi juga masa sekarang dan masa depannya.

Mereka berhenti disebuah Apartemen yang jauh lebih besar, berjalan menaiki tangga sampai di lantai tiga dan berhenti disebuah pintu bertuliskan "Heiwajima Shizuo". Pria disampingi Izaya membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah kunci dan mereka berdua masuk kedalamnya.

Lebih luas dan lebih bersih dari Apartemen yang lama. Izaya mengaguminya sejenak kemudian berjalan kearah kamar tidur. Oh, dan dengan tempat tidur yang lebih besar. Izaya tersenyum geli.

"Hei, kali ini kau akan benar-benar terus disini kan?" sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang Izaya dari belakang, Izaya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Alih-alih terkejut, dia malah tersenyum. Merasakan nafas Shizuo berhembus disekitar lehernya.

"Barang-barang ku akan sampai nanti sore." Kata Izaya kemudian, membuat Shizuo, pria yang memeluknya dari belakang ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

.

OWARI

.

**Reviews are loved :D Saya cinta segala jenis Review, jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritik minna~ :)**


End file.
